Unmasked
by Cypher411
Summary: Ryden's backstory
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Society sucks!" exclaimed Ryden, as she exited the cafe, followed by two stallions. She was upset, that was obvious and they didn't seem to notice.

"Why do you always hide behind that mask? Are you afraid of others seeing your ugly face?"

"If that's so why don't you hide your face?" she snickered, causing the stallion to look away in aggravation. "Looking at the ground won't make you prettier." She began walking away, until the other stallion stopped her by running in front of her.

"Why are you so careless?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

"Why are you so interested in my lifestyle? Get out of my way." Ryden is capable of remaining calm - for a short time, but this was irritating her to a high degree.

"What would you do if I just took that mask right off your face? I bet you wouldn't do anything. You think you're so tough," he laughed, "but you're nothing."

Ryden raised an eyebrow, "I dare you." The stallion quickly ripped off her mask, and it fell onto the ground. She stared at him for a few short seconds - then struck.

She bit his nose at a great force, causing blood to pour out of the wound. The stallion screamed in pain and fell onto the dirt.

"Look what you made me do. You made me get blood on my freaking teeth," she complained, as she stepped over his body.

"What is wrong with you?! You just bit me!"

"And you ripped my mask off and insulted me, your point?" she hissed. "Hate me if you want, I could care less."

"I do! I really do. You're a merciless jerk!" he yelled, holding his nose with his hoof to keep the blood from pouring out. Ryden beamed a huge smile toward the stallion and flicked her tail.

"Mission accomplished then."

. . .

Ryden lives outside of town, by herself. A small cottage near the woods. She loved it since it was far from interaction and she didn't have to socialize often, besides with the mailpony.

She walked past her little garden, bringing a smile to her face as she entered her home. It was dark, and cold. She entered her bedroom, opened her closet and inside was her mask stash. She grabbed a new one and hung it around her neck.

Walking over to her dresser she noticed a picture of her brother. She and him are together at a picnic, just the two of them. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her memories began to flood...


	2. Flightless

CHAPTER 2

Flightless

note: Ryden does not wear her mask 24/7. This takes place a year before chapter 1.

* * *

"Sorry Ryden, no letters today," replied the postpony. I've been waiting for my brother's letter detailing when he'll visit for over a week. Knowing him he probably forgot to send one to me and is already on his way here.

"Hm. Okay, thank you though." I smiled back at him and exited the building. I haven't seen Xiden since I left home to live on my own about 3 years ago. He's lazy and avoids interaction with anyone else. I try telling him that a lifestyle such as that isn't very healthy and that he needs to be more outgoing like me, but of course he doesn't listen.

We're twins, but not identical. He has a white coat with black markings and mane. He takes after our father, he was so mysterious and sarcastic, he was honest and always let you know what he thought. I looked up to him so much and it agonized me when he passed. I'd like to wipe out leukemia from existence.

Clouds were beginning to form over the skies like gigantic blankets. Luckily I was nearing home so I wouldn't get caught out in the horrific storm. If Xiden is on his way, I hope he makes it here okay.

I decided to make some tea while I wait and since it was fall and it was cold. Then suddenly I heard the toilet flush. My ears perked in the direction of the sound.

"what the f-" I started.

"Your bathroom stinks, Den. I'd suggest cleaning, it helps alot."

"XIDEN! Why are you in my house?! When did you get here?! Why-" He put his hoof over my snout and shut me up.

"I arrived 2 hours ago. I guessed you were out so I just helped myself in since I'm your brother and not a serial killer." I hugged him with extreme exuberance, I was thrilled he was finally here.

"You have a point. Anyway I was just making some tea, would you like some?"

"No way it probably sucks," he chuckled his annoying chuckle, like he's so clever.

"How long are you staying here?" I asked him.

"2 months. Though every moment is gonna suck cause you're such a loser," he beamed with a twinkle in his eye. You'd think his humor would offend me but it doesn't, that's just how we joke around. Though his humor is dark, there are others who would take great offense, and that has happened before.

I don't remember what he had said but there was this one mare who was so offended by what he said that she tried to attack him. Her being unicorn, she had the upper hand. I was always afraid she'd turn him into a snake or something. Of course, I was there and I was the one who always had to save his stupid butt.

I remember saying, "Chill bro, he's just kidding!" Though that only seemed to make her more angry. She went on saying, "Well he shouldn't say those things in public! Control him!"

All that makeup she had on probably dissolved her brain over the years to nothing but disgusting mush. She eventually walked off, but not after she properly cussed out Xiden. She mispronounced most of the curse words though. Her presence was excruciating to both of us, just because of how stupid she was. _Bro, take a joke._

* * *

"Xiden. Pick a stupid flavor," I hissed at him when we made it to the ice cream parlor. We've been standing there for a good 30 minutes waiting on him just to order a dessert.

"They don't have vanilla," he whined softly to me.

"They have chocolate."

"But it's not vanilla."

"Oh my gosh. You like chocolate! You should have a dangerous level of diabetes right now over how much chocolate you eat! Vanilla is literally the absence of chocolate. GET CHOCOLATE," I scolded him.

"I'll take the chocolate," he answered so softly, that only a dog could hear I think. I rolled my eyes, he is so freaking picky it's not even funny.

We went and sat at our table near the window. "This seat is di-," he started.

"Shut your mouth," I said. I saw his seat, it literally just had a little dirt on it. "You know you eat off the floor right? The floor proprobably has Ebola germs all over it."

"Yeah but I follow the seven second rule."

"That rule isn't a thing you idiot," I stated. Our ice cream was finally brought over to us by the waiter. I ordered a simple strawberry milkshake, while prince picky ordered chocolate I forced on him.

A couple of tough-looking unicorns walked in, they were speaking loudly and they were obviously disturbing a lot of the customers. I watched them intently because I have never seen them around town.

"You know them, Den?" Xiden asked me quietly.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about them. Keep your head low and stay to yourself." There were three of them, of course being loud and knocking items over. Suddenly one noticed me and all three began walking over. The emotion of dread and annoyance fell over me like a curtain. Chills shot down my spine like lightning.

"Hello there. The name's Ophion. These are my brothers, Zeus and Slip."

"Hey! We don't care," I said. Ophion just chuckled and smirked.

"No really, I'd like to know your name, you're cute." Xiden perked up immediately.

"You're making her uncomfortable, please go away," he stated firmly. Ophion walked towards him harshly, like he wanted to fight or something.

"Who are you?"

"The brother. Back off," Xiden snapped. I stood up out of my seat and motioned for my brother to follow me. Ophion was still blocking his path like a bully. The brothers hovered around me like skyscrapers. "Why are you doing this? Just let us through!" Xiden yelled.

"All I want is your sister's name so I can get to know her."

"Bite me," I hissed through my teeth.

"I'd love to," Ophion smirked in my direction. Xiden immediately smacked him at that remark. I could tell by the look on my brother's face that he was livid, so was I honestly.

Ophion lay on the floor holding his cheek and grimacing in pain. I pushed the brothers aside with my wings and me and Xiden walked out the parlor.

* * *

I felt grossed out walking home. I noticed my brother was quiet on the way. I didn't bother him, I knew he was angry when he's quiet like this. We made it home finally and he went upstairs immediately. I was concerned, honestly. I've never seen him this way. I wanted to talk to him but I also knew he wanted to be alone so I'd just have to wait him out.

My brother could've flown out, you may think, but it's safe to say I can't fly. He doesn't like to fly around me, he thinks it hurts my feelings, but it doesn't. In a situation like we were just in, he really should have. He could've carried me.

_"This time I couldn't do anything..."_ I thought.


	3. Ruin

CHAPTER 3

Ruin

* * *

After a while I walked up to where my brother was staying. I knocked on his door.

"Xi? May I come in?" The door opened and I entered. It was cold and dark, like I could actually see my breath. "Bruh why is it so cold?" he shrugged his shoulders. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm such a failure, Den. I couldn't do anything to protect you back there."

"You're not a fail-," I began.

"Yes I am! I couldn't protect you! He was about to assault you and I would not have been able to do anything cause of how weak I am," tears started forming in his eyes. "I'm weak."

The sadness in his voice shattered my heart to a million pieces. I spoke up, knowing exactly what to say, "To me, you did very well. Don't beat yourself up. It's alright."

My brother never really got a lot of confidence boosting when we were young, so when I spoke those words I saw the smile come back to his face. That brightened my day up, truthfully. I hate seeing him so low.

I remember when we were still at home, Xiden and I would run out into the woods behind our house and play. We'd stay out there for hours, even all day just messing around. Of course, with fun comes some sort of danger.

While we were out there, I was bitten by a snake. It bit my wing, tearing the feathers off that are necessary to fly, and that's how I lost my ability to fly. Those feathers never grew back for me and no one understands why. The snakebite was extremely painful, I remember crying my eyes out until my brother came to my side.

I remember him putting his mouth on the wound and sucking the venom out and spitting it back onto the ground. The snake was slithering away and he flew up into the air and slammed his feet down onto its neck. No question, it died. Quickly. He carried me home, where my mother bandaged the wound and gave me a few pills to help with the pain and the poison.

The look on Xiden's face was heartbreaking. I saw the tears form in his eyes, but he walked away so that no one could see. He really is a hero to me...

* * *

I needed to go out to get a few groceries. I left Xiden alone at home so he could sleep. It was late in the day, 6:00 I believe. Not many were out, so this should be a fast trip.

When I entered the store, I ran into an acquaintance of mind, Indigo. I don't know her very well, we just talk... every time I go to the store. She's very arrogant, which is annoying.

"Hey Ryden!" she exclaimed, running towards me.

"Oh hi. How you doing?" I asked, not making eye contact. I only make eye contact with those I care about and am close to.

"I'm great! I have family visiting this weekend. You know how my cousins are."

"I don't. We only talk when I'm at the store dude."

"Well lemme tell ya about them.." she began talking a mile a minute about her cousins. Rightfully I spaced out and just focused what I came here for - potatoes. "...and they won't shut up about this Ophion fella..."

My interest peaked and I spoke up with haste, "Ophion? What did they say?"

"Yeah, he's a new guy in town and my cousins don't really trust him. No one does, they don't trust his brothers either. Folks say he's a complete pervert and not very stable mentally," Indigo explained. I thought for a moment, remembering my encounter. "He gets jealous very easily too so I would stay away from him Ryden."

I laughed nervously, "I'll try, but I ran into him earlier."

"What?! What happened?"

"He hit on me. It was really disgusting, Xiden and I had to get a bit physical with them." Indigo had a look for worry and concern for me, which I have never seen on her.

"Stay away from him. The feeling I get from his name gives me such bad vibes."

"Yeah I understand," I replied with sass. Indigo told me goodbye and I went on to pay for my items. It was dark outside, which made uneasy. I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of what's in it.

I exited the store. I was met with dead silence. It was so quiet you could hear a snowflake fall. I followed the path home, not even the crickets were chirping, which was odd. The smell in the air was empty. I really don't know how you can smell nothing, but I smelled it. My footsteps echoed into the darkness and into the forest. There were noises I was hearing from the forest I couldn't recognize. It was haunting, and I couldn't feel my heartbeat in my chest.

Suddenly a rock was thrown at my head, I dodged it, thankfully, but if I hadn't it could've knocked me out. I turned around and nothing was there. When I looked back there stood Ophion right in front of me. I cussed at him, what words I used is best for your imagination.

"Now that's not a very kind tone, young mare," he smiled, walking toward me. I kept backing up and just stared daggers at him.

"Don't call me that," I hissed, laying my ears back. The vibes I got from him... terrified me.

"Well I don't know your name, what else can I call you?"

"Call me Den," I replied. I knew better than to give him my full name, so I just gave a nick.

"Sounds boyish. Are you a lesbian?" He asked, still walking toward me, with me still backing up. I was getting close to a building so I had to stop eventually.

"No. Get away from me. That's my warning." I was against the building, I ran to the sides but Ophion bolted towards me, pushing me up against the wall. Chest-to-chest. His breath smelled like death, he looked like sin, but sounded like a crescendo. He pinned my front legs against the wall and held me there. I flapped my wings, but that did nothing because of how weak they were.

He whispered in my ear, "I'll obliterate everything you love." My pupils dilated, my heartrate exploded and I screamed. "Do you really want that?" I was able to free my hind leg and kick him in his stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground. I heard one of his ribs crack.

"I'd rather get run over by a train than be with you. Stay out of my sight," I snapped. He stood up, holding his ribcage. He still had _that look_ in his eyes for me. "If you come near me again, I will torture you."

I turned and ran, flapping my wings to get any momentum I could. All I could hear in the background was Ophion yelling, "I'll get you soon!" Not really something that makes me wanna sleep tightly.

* * *

Xiden was up before I was the next morning. I had trouble sleeping, understandably, for what I went through last night. Having nightmares all night isn't pleasant, especially if they're... uncouth. I walked downstairs half awake, stumbling, almost falling but I made it to the table. He was making pancakes, which cheered me up quick.

"You alright, Den? You look awful," he laughed.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. Can I have a pancake?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Xiden doesn't change subjects easily though... unfortunately.

"Den. I know when something's bugging you. Talk to me," he smiled warmly, handing me breakfast.

I knew he wasn't gonna let this go so I just spilled everything I had to say...


	4. Happy Birthday

CHAPTER 4

Happy Birthday

* * *

"Last night..." I began, "on my way home from the store. I ran into Ophion. He threw a rock at my head and then pinned me up against a wall. His intentions... weren't pleasant, and I got the feeling that he would do **bad** things to me." I felt shudders go through my entire body explaining my encounter.

I saw the look on my brother's face, I saw the fire in his eyes.

"If he comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"Xi..." I said softly.

"NO! You think I'm playing? If he comes near you again, he will die." I never saw him like this. He wasn't joking, he was dead serious. I can't deny that look in his eyes. He then looked down to eat his breakfast, I did the same, there was no need to add anything else to this conversation.

My birthday was drawing near and Xiden always has to make it go out with a bang. I don't hate it, it's just embarrassing sometimes. One year he surprised me by playing a home movie in front of the whole town of me performing in a school play when I was young. It's safe to say I died that day.

Xiden came up the stairs to my room, "Yo, Den. Since your birthday is after tomorrow, whaddya want?"

"Nothing really. I'm not picky," I replied.

"How about dinner? That's simple and nice," he suggested, and I liked the idea. It was peaceful.

* * *

Having Ophion alive on this earth scared me to death. I never know where or when he's gonna show up next. His demeanor is just so... evil. I'll get him for everything he's done, I promise you.

It was the night of my birthday, it was warm and so perfect for a night out. I walked up to my brother's room and saw he was dressed all nice and fancy.

"You look stupid," I jested. He huffed and smiled towards me.

"Well you look like sh-" he started.

"I know," I laughed. He finished getting his stuff together, he grabbed this _face mask_ he brought with him and put it on. I was curious as to why he would hide his face. "Xi, why are you wearing that?"

"I get insecure sometimes, plus I like to think it protects me from the _stupidity _and _evils_ of the outside world," he explained. It was idiotic to me, but of course I didn't say that. A mask can't protect you from those things... unfortunately.

We exited our home, Xiden opening the door for me, smiling his warm smile at me. The restaurant we were going to is a childhood favorite of ours, but I haven't been there in years. I think it's the only five star restaurant on this side of the country. I could be wrong about that though.

We entered the building, a lot of others were in there eating, dining and enjoying themselves. The waiter sat us down in a booth by the window - I liked her. She seemed really nice.

"So. Whaddya want? Anything," Xiden offered. I looked at the menu, all they offered were mainly vegetables and salads with fancy titles and imported meats.

"Anything from the dessert trolley I'll be satisfied with. I'm 20 now, I'm allowed to stuff my face with sweets tonight," I replied. The trolley came around to our table, I could smell all the goodness that was to be seen.

Suddenly the cart was tipped over violently and the waiter screamed and ran away. There stood a lone Ophion in the middle of the walkway, staring only at me. I stared bloody daggers right back at him, making sure he got my message I was giving.

He was dressed up differently than when I usually see him. As if he knew I would be here tonight.

"What do you want dude?" I asked, spitting fire obviously.

"You, that's all," he replied, winking and smiling suspiciously. I stood up out of my seat and glared right into his eyes.

"I'll give you a black eye from me if you don't leave me alone," I warned him, with full force. I looked over at my brother and saw that he wasn't there. I was scared, I never saw him leave or anything.

"Oh I don't know where your brother is," he stated, looking to the _left._ I didn't believe a word that came out of his filthy mouth. I ran outside, leaving behind my birthday dinner I was looking forward to. It was raining hard as I ran into the outside, soaking my mane and my body.

I called his name but there was no answer, I looked to the left and to the right of me, but I saw was mist from the rain.

* * *

Ophion came up from behind, wrapping his arm around my neck. Immediately I shook him off.

"I told you to stay away. Where's my brother?!" I yelled, fed up from all this. He just stood there and smiled at me, as if all he cared about was getting on top of me.

"The question is, where should you be?" I grabbed a nearby branch in my mouth and jabbed it in his side, but he teleported away before I could stab him.

_I heard his laughter all around me, echoing in every direction I turn. He was everywhere... but simultaneously, nowhere._

I ran away as hard as I could to escape from his torment he was laying upon me, both my mind and my physical being. The only thing I had on my mind was my brother and where he could be. I'll admit I was in tears at this point. I was worried sick, he was the only family I have left. He was there for me when I needed someone, he was there when no one else was.

I had to find him, or I'll become _no one._

The rain began to pour harder, it felt like a million tiny needles were being pierced onto my back and everywhere on my body. The raindrops echoed throughout the entire area, creating an honestly terrifying experience. I was running toward my home, hoping to find Xiden there.

_"Oh lord I hope so."_ I thought silently to myself.


	5. The E n d

CHAPTER 5 - Final Chapter

The E n d

* * *

I entered my home and I was welcomed to complete and utter silence. I didn't trust it, not at all. It was a kind of silence that smells of agony. Ophion was here, and so was my brother.

I searched every inch of the house. Upstairs, the kitchen, the closets, it was ransacked. No trace whatsoever. I went and stood in the middle of my common room.

"Come out you leech, don't be a coward," I whispered. I felt a presence near me... I turned around and my heart sank.

My brother was there, on his knees, arms tied behind him, and his mouth was taped shut. Ophion stood behind him, holding a knife to his throat with his magic aura.

"Do you want me to end his life?" he asked me, all serious.

_"What a stupid question," _I thought. I looked Xiden right in his eyes. I saw an emotion I never before saw in him. He was helpless and in pain, I had to do something.

"Let him go. Let him go **now**," I hissed, rearing my back up and looking up at Ophion.

"Or what?" he smirked, like I was kidding.

"I'll kill you myself, I'll be sure to let you suffer a LONG time," I replied. I saw a tear fall from my brother's eyes. I have never seen him cry in front of me like this. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife out of my drawer, and ran back into the room. Xiden lay there unsupervised. Ophion appeared behind me and pinned me up against my wall with his magic. This I couldn't escape from.

I still had the knife in my mouth, glaring deep into his eyes, hoping my message would send. He took the weapon from me and held it up against my throat, right next to my jugular.

"You should've given me a chance. Then I wouldn't have to resort to this," he said. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. "You could rule my world with me, I wouldn't be lonely anymore."

_"World? What is he, a ghost?" _I thought.

"You could've been my queen, all our enemies would bow at our feet. I would make you **_feel alive_**," he whispered in my ear.

Then... I blacked out.

_I heard my heartbeat increase. _

* * *

I woke up on the floor, I looked at the clock and only thirty minutes had passed. _I was sore._ My stomach felt weird, it was achy but not intolerable. I had trouble standing up... but I managed to make my way towards my brother - who was still lying on the floor taped up.

I knew Ophion hadn't left, but I didn't care. Xiden needed me immediately. I took the tape off his mouth the best I could without causing pain.

"Xiden, are you okay?" he looked up at me with eyes of mercy and agony.

"Ryden, go. Go while you still... can. I don't want you **_two_**... to get hurt..."

_"Two?" _I thought.

"Ryden, I love you. You've been my only friend... all my life. Live your life... don't stop for... anyone..." he stuttered, ever so silently.

I looked him straight in his eyes and cried, "I love you too. Don't leave me... _please_." He smiled his warm smile at me, tears welling up in both of us.

"I... see... white," he muttered.

"Go to it. Don't run..." I spoke. "Don't run anymore."

With that, he was gone. I saw him take his final breath, and I closed his eyes. I was having trouble breathing because of how hard I was crying. I was suffocating, my heart was broken, I was in agony.

I screamed, "Tell dad I love him too!" I slammed my feet onto the wood floor. I stepped in blood, and I noticed it came from Xiden. I looked under him and found two puncture wounds in his stomach.

"I didn't want to kill him, but I had to," Ophion said, stepping out of the darkness. I looked at him and snapped.

"**_Bullshit!!!" _**I screamed. "You wanted to from the very beginning when I rejected you! You knew Xiden was close to me, so you just took him away from me all because I was wouldn't be your filthy girlfriend! All you wanted was to do **things **to me that NO ONE ELSE WOULD!" I let my repressed anger do my talking for me. All my frustrations, all my anger from my life was finally free.

"I got one thing I wanted at least. See you in nine months." I threw the knife at his neck and stabbed him. He fell to the floor... and faded away into nothing. There was no blood.

* * *

I left my house and walked outside in the storming rain, as the thunder roared over top of me. I went over to the pond that was nearby and sat on the stump. I felt blood running down my neck, so I found a medicinal herb to cover the scratch that was there.

I sat there for hours. Staring at the water, watching the ripples cascade across. Ophion got what he wanted and recieved what he deserved. He was a ghost that haunted me, and I couldn't escape and Xiden had to pay for it.

I'm officially broken. I can't heal from what I just gone through. My wounds will turn into scars that I will never be able to unsee. I will be reminded of this in my nightmares for the rest of my life.

I stared up at the sky, rain getting into my eyes, thunder screaming from the clouds. I will never remember this day again. I will only remember my brother, what he stood for in my life.

_I don't have a birthday anymore._

Before I left the house I had grabbed Xiden's face masks from his room. I wrapped it around my mouth and kept it there. I will no longer be seen without it. Maybe it can protect me from the stupidity and horrors of the outside world. Just maybe.

I am alone, I will always be alone emotionally. There is nothing for me now...

_I have no one.__I am no one._

* * *

_"Remember, Leon..."_


End file.
